vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
LOLA
Lola was the first female Vocaloid ever released along with fellow Vocaloid Leon. Lola was released on the 15th of January 2004 and she is commonly used for trance or techno music. History Leon and Lola were exhibited at the Zero-G Limited booth during Wired Wired Nextfest. Upon release Lola received much better reviews than her male counterpart. Many critics found her voice to be much clearer than Leon's but was almost like that of a man's. Even though these two received mixed reviews, they would go on to win the 2005 EM Editor's Choice Award. Unfortunately, after Lola's release she just wasn't as appealing as Leon and thus did not gain as much popularity as Leon and the other Vocaloids in the future. However, after increased interest began to occur in vocaloids the demand rose and Zero-G began reselling Lola, Leon, and Miriam from their own website via their virtaul shop. According to Zero-G, the three may also get a redesign in the future.The furture of the Vocaloids She was orginally sold using the Vocaloid 1.0 engine but Zero-G provided a link to update the program on their website (via her product page) that would update the vocaloid program to Vocaloid 1.1. Usage for Music Unlike Leon, Lola has not been used as much, so information amongst fans is limited compared to many other vocaloids. She is mostly used for techno and digital music despite being sold as a soul singer. Like Leon, she suffers from the same robotic sound as due to the early Vocaloid engine and both Leon and Lola have the worst robotic "twang" of the Vocaloid era voicebanks. So like with Leon users must apply the same editing techniques to her voice to make her sound realistic, it's difficult but not completely impossible to achieve. As with Leon some users do not attempt to hide her robotic voice and likewise also with Leon, perfection is not necessary to achieve results due to the acceptance of the dated voicebank. Her biggest advantage over other female vocaloids is her strong, husky voice, having the deepest of the current female voice banks. However she is often commented to sound like a man (ironically, at times Leon can sound female) because of how the vocaloid engine handles her voice. At the same time her voice has placed her as one of the less populaur voicebanks, as most vocaloid users prefer a clearer and lighter female voice. She can be hard to blend in with other voices, although not impossible, and contains many flat notes although this again is due to the Vocaloid voice engine. She also has a unique ring to her voice that other females do not, similar to how users have commented on Big Al's accent gives his voice a unique sound. Notable Lola Songs At least there are 150 videos on Nico Nico Douga and 390 videos on Youtube which are related LOLA. See NicoVideo Search: LOLA and YouTube Search: LOLA More than 10 of her songs were viewed over 8,000 times on Nico: Youtube Playlist Behind The Mask (shu-t 2008 Remix) Cover and remix by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Feel The Pain Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Existence Duet with a real singer Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Forever You (Club Mix) Music and lyrics by Shu-tP *Nico broadcast *YouTube braodcast Yumemiru Kotori Music and lyrics by Hayaya-P Covered by Leo-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Believe Orginally sung by Cher Covered by Sango312 This was produced as it was common for Lola to be compared to the singer Cher, however no one had produced a song for Lola singing an actual Cher song. Despite the producers difficulties with making the song, it displays many of what fans consider the "cher-like" properties of Lola's voice in its default setting. *YouTube broadcast Discon Communication Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Nemesis Duet with Miku Hatsune Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Shouted Stars Duet with Luka Megurine Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Areus Trio with Rin and Len Kagamine Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast E.TEMEN.AN.KI -Ziggurat- Trio with Rin and Len Kagamine Music and lyrics by MyGOD-P *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Sweet Outbreak *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Komm, susser tod Song from Neon Evangelion *YouTube broadcast Lipstick on your Collar Orginally written by Edna Lewis (lyrics) and George Goehring (music) Covered musicyacci *YouTube broadcast Show me LOVE Song by banban772 *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Song of Andromeda From the show Andromeda Covered by BetaEpsilon2 *YouTube broadcast 夜の秘密 Song by HironoLin *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Bohemian Rhapsody Orginally sung by Queen Covered by 3dsmaxmaster Here, Lola is used both as the main and back up singers, providing an example of how varied her voice can be made to sound. *YouTube broadcast microgroover *Nico broadcast *YouTube broadcast Real Emotion Song from "Final Fantasy X-2" Covered by crossfrown *YouTube broadcast 1925 Orginally sung by Miku Hatsune *YouTube broadcast Magnet English Ver. Duet with Leon Covered by Shopanya *Youtube broadcast Cendrillion English Ver. Duet with Leon Translation by RENA Covered by Shopanya *Youtube broadcast Wasting Your Time Uses Cubase Duet with Prima *Youtube broadcast Double Melody Originally sung by Luka Megurine *Youtube broadcast Trivia *It was Lola and Leon's appearance at the NAMM trade show that would later introduce rival vocaloid studio PowerFX to the vocaloid program.Power FX interview *Miriam, Lola, and Big-Al were featured in the freeware RPG "AD Lucem".RPG feature. *Her character item is regarded as a frying pan. *Leon and Lola are often regarded as siblings by fans due to their similair names, boxart logo style and their release date and they are often regarded as the English Vocaloid equivalent of the Kagamine Vocaloids. At the time of their release, media coverage of them also often called them (and later Miriam) "siblings". Even those producing the studio software also often regard the pair as "siblings".Note Gallery Artists rendition of Lola. File:Lola1.png File:Vocaloid_Lola_by_Crossfrown.png See Also *[[Fanmade_Vocaloids|Fanmade Vocaloids based from Lola] External Links *Engloid on Lola References Category:Vocaloid